Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image communication apparatus for commnicating an image data.
Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art of apparatus facsimile and similar apparatus have auto-receive functions so that texts are automatically received even if no operators at the receiving station. However, a text which should reach the operator urgently at the receiving station does not reach the operator until he/she returns to the location of the facsimile machine to which the text has been transmitted from the sending station.